Lost in You
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: 'It was no secret that mortals were not allowed to touch goddesses like her, it was blasphemous and their masters and mistresses never forgave it.' SkyeWard AU


**A/N: I've had this idea for quite a while but couldn't decide in which fandom it fit better. Skyeward won eventually! This is one of my best works if I say so myself! I really want to thank LPlover93 for posting all my shit since I don't have wifi! I love you, sister mine! ******

**_~Lost In You~ _**

"I want to ask you a favor." He said kissing her naked shoulder.

"I should have known that was the only reason you came to see me." She teased giving him a naughty smile.

"That's a lie." He growled pushing her on her back as he climbed over her, settling himself between her soft thighs. His lips sought out her plump ones and Aphrodite moaned into the kiss.

"Tell me." She breathed as they pulled apart, running her fingers through his dark hair. Are's blue eyes pinned her down and she felt desire pooling at her core. "Now, before we get sidetracked again." Her hand traveled down his muscular chest, caressing his skin lovingly.

"My first in command has taken a likeness to one of your ladies." He explained trailing kisses down the column of her throat.

"And which lady would that be?" She asked as her hips rose from the bed, trying to find any kind of friction. "It wouldn't by any chance be Skye, would she?" Aphrodite's voice held that knowing tone that came with her powers as Goddess of Love. There was nothing people could hide from her, ever fearless warlords. Those she paid attention more the last few months. Her lover's warriors always got what they wanted. If they were happy they fought bravely, and that made Ares as happy as he could be and that in return made her happy too.

"You are wiser than you let on." He smirked as he cupped her cheek, running his thumb gently over it. "Do you think you could do something about it?" He requested almost politely. The usual harsh and aggressive God of War only bowed down to her and only her. Aphrodite was the only person in this entire universe that Ares treated with any kind of gentleness.

"Consider it done." And that was exactly the reason why she never said no to anything he asked.

~oOo~

"Skylar." Aphrodite's soft voice carried down the marble walls. The chatter around them ceased as her ladies turned to look at her.

"Yes, my Queen?" The younger deity lowered her eyes to the floor in respect. She was one of Aphrodite's favorites, smart and with a mouth that could put anyone into their place, gods and humans alike. She would be an excellent match for Commander Grant.

"Someone took an interest in you." The girl's gaze snapped up to meet hers, surprise written all over her face mixed with longing. Now Aphrodite was far from stupid no matter what the other Gods liked to believe. She hadn't missed the glances the two youngsters exchanged; they had met briefly the few times she visited Ares. There was a spark between them, Aphrodite only nagged Eros to turn it into a flame just a tiny bit.

"May I ask who?" Doe eyes pleaded with her and Aphrodite smiled mischievously. It looked like her work was already cut out for her, the lovebirds had already crushed and burned.

"Commander Grant." Skye's heart skipped a few beats and she tried not to blush. "I was wondering if you'd like to keep him some company?" Aphrodite wasn't going to force her lady into anything, she wasn't Zeus. It was up to Skye and Skye alone if she would follow through with the suggestion. "I hear Amphipolis is very cold at night!"

"I would love to if you approve of it." Skye whispered eyes meeting her Queen's once more. The emotion in them was everything Aphrodite needed to know.

"I do." She confirmed biting down on a sweet strawberry.

"What should I do when I visit him?" Skye asked hesitantly, Zeus did not let them mingle with humans and by Gods Skye wanted to do more than just mingle. She wanted to do so many things with him and all of them were scandalous.

"What ever you want, Pet!" Aphrodite flopped on her stomach as one of her ladies moved to massage her back. She moaned as the tight muscles came undone. "You know I don't judge!"

Skye could swear that her mistress's laughter reached Olympus.

~oOo~

She was excused shortly after their talk and Skye rushed back to her rooms along with another lady to help her get ready. Jemma drew her a bath of milk and honey, helping her into it.

She washed her hair and dried her always with a warm smile. Skye liked the other woman, she was close to her age and always so very kind and gentle. After the bath they moved to the vanity in her chambers and Jemma pinned Skye's long chestnut hair on the top of her head in an elegant bun. She expertly pulled a few soft strands free to frame her face making her even more beautiful. A little red on her cheeks and lips and she was almost ready.

Aphrodite being the kind Goddess that she was had told Skye that she could pick any of her shifts to wear. So Skye picked a royal blue one made from pure silk; the light fabric hang on her shoulder and fell to the floor like a waterfall. It left very little to the imagination but then again Aphrodite always dressed like that, her Queen had no problem with showing of her body. For this cause Skye had no problem either.

When she was ready Jemma shoved a carafe of Olympus' finest wine in her hands, wished her good luck and send her on her merry way.

~oOo~

With a goblet of wine in hand she explored around his tent lazily, waiting for the sun to drop. As per usual Ares was working his warriors hard, moving them from one battle to another without thinking of the scorching sun beating down on them. He was so much different than Aphrodite, where her Queen was soft and kind Ares was harsh and cruel; yet they fit so perfectly together. Two sides of the same coin Melinda had said once.

She trailed her finger over the spine of one of his books, her soft skin scratching over the rough leather that bound the pages together. There wasn't much for her to look around, a pile of furs and skins making a bed in one corner, a small table making a desk on the other, a single pensive filled with clean water for him to bath.

Ah, _him naked... _Maybe Skye could offer to help him with the said bath. She would love to run her hands over his body, caressing and kissing every inch of it. He had haunted her dreams way too many nights for her to feel any shame. From the very first moment Skye saw him, she knew, she just knew that she had to make him hers. She thanked the Gods Aphrodite found her worthy to keep him company.

She was so caught up on her little daydream that she didn't hear him entering until it was too late. "Who are and how you got in here?" His voice was harsh, tired, as the end of his sword poked the lower part of her back.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" She teased as she turned around to face him slowly, goblet of wine still clutched in her hand and the end of his sword pocking her belly now.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to mask his surprise but failed miserably making Skye smile brighter.

"My Lady Mistress sent me." She teased as she took a step towards him, pushing his weapon away. "Put that thing back to its place. Someone might get hurt." Moving closer she pressed her body against his, her small frame melting against his intimately.

Weaving a hand within his silky hair she pulled his head back and rested the goblet against his lips. "Good boy." She cooed as he took a sip from the sweet wine. A small dropped escaped his lips and Skye's lips closed over it, capturing the lukewarm liquid.

"Why are you really here, Lady Skye?" He asked again, more firmly this time as he took the wine from her hands and moved away.

"I heard you felt lonely and I thought maybe I could cheer you up." She flirted reaching to undo his armor. Grant batted her hand away and moved out of her reach.

"I'm not that kind of man, Lady Skye." He said sounding as offended as he could. "Return to your Queen and we shall not speak of this again." His words hit her harder than Zeus' lightning.

"Have care how you speak, Commander." She bite out with venom. "My Lady Mistress did not forced me to be here. I choose it myself." She gave a small unladylike snort, took her wine back and turned away from him, moving to lay on the furs.

Draping herself over them she stretched like a cat and took another sip of her drink. She closed her eyes as he moved around and opened them only when she felt him sit beside her in all his naked glory. He truly good rival Adonis himself with his handsomeness and his hard and defined body. "You really chose to be here?" His voice had lost that arrogance that held a few minutes ago.

"On my own free will." She assured him sitting up, her lips only a breath away from his. "But of course if you want me I can-"

"No." He cut her off quickly. "I would like you to stay a little more." She smiled sweetly at his words. Climbing on his lap she claimed his lips in a hungry kiss and pushed him to lay down. "What are you doing?" He breathed desperately, fingers fisting on the furs around him. It was no secret that mortals were not allowed to touch goddesses like her, it was blasphemous and their masters and mistresses never forgave it. He would be content with just spending a night talking with her.

"I'm cheering you up." She whispered laughing huskily as she trailed kisses down his chest, getting closer to places she shouldn't be. His hand reached out and grabbed her chin softly forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Don't." He pleaded as if her touch was burning him. Realization downed on her and she moved back up his body, crashing her lips to his.

"It's alright." She assured him and his hands touched her hesitantly. "You have permission to do with me as you please." She smiled naughtily as she settled on top of his hips, she could feel him hard and hot against her. The moan that escaped her was anything but innocent as she rocked herself over him.

"Am I allowed to do this?" He sat up cupping one of her perky breasts in his large hand. His lips sought out a hard nipple and he sucked on the taut flesh over her silky clothe. He would tear it away from her body by the time they were done. It was a sin to hide a beauty like her under such devices.

"Yes, please." She whimpered as he moved to her other breast.

"What about this?" He asked as his free hand slide down her body and between her legs. It was his time to moan as his fingers met wetness, slipping easily inside her.

"Gods, yes!" She breathed as her hips moved in sync with him, working her body into a frenzy. Reality turned out to be so much better than her dreams and they hadn't even started yet. She ached to learn how good he would feel inside her.

"Then I suppose I can definitely do this." He trailed off and flipped them around, laying her on her back. His hands were removed from her body altogether and she was left a panting mess as he gazed down. His strong hands took hold of her shift and in one swift move he tore it away from her body leaving her as naked as himself. Grant gave her no time to recover before his lips found her skin again and praised it with kisses, lower and lower he went until he was where she needed him the most.

Her back arched off of the makeshift bed as he run his tongue over her slit in long slow strokes. Skye's fingers found home in his dark hair and the more he teased the more she pulled. He brought her over the edge like this once, twice, three times, until she could handle no more and begged him to just give it to her.

Not one to deny a Goddess like her anything she asked for, he finally slide within her. Gods she felt better than anything he had felt before, and he had his fair share of women. Lady Skye was something else, soft like velvet and tight, so tight he felt like he was about to die from pleasure. What did him though was her voice, her sweet, sweet voice as she called his name again and again, pleading with him.

Grant took hold of her hands and raise them over her head , holding them in place with his own as his thrusts picked up pace. Her legs wrapped around his waist in vice grip and the heels of her feet dug against his buttocks as her body bowed in pleasure. Pleasure _he _gave to her!

"Grant!" She sobbed and her voice calling his name like that was his undoing. He came with a feral growl biting down on her shoulder, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth on her skin.

He fell boneless on top of her, exhausted as her fingers traced uneven patterns against his muscular back. She had drained him, reddened him unable to speak or function with just her body. "Grant?" Her voice was a soft whisper as she ran her hand through his hair. "Are still with me?" He could hear the teasing tone in it.

"Yes." He mumbled against her skin, placing kisses all over it. Finally after what felt like an eternity he lifted his head meeting her warm brown eyes. "You'll be the death of me." He caressed her cheek softly and brought their lips together.

"Will I?" She panted as they pulled apart, arms snaking around his neck to bring his mouth back down to hers.

"Yes." He moaned as his shaft stirred between them, ready to pray on her skin again. "But I'll die a happy man." She laughed and flipped them over, her head falling back in pleasure as he slipped inside her once more.

"Then allow me to assist you on that." She whimpered as her hips rose and fell back down again in a steady rhythm.

~oOo~

"One would think you enjoy this more than them." His voice drawled from the other side of the room. She smiled as she looked down to the crystal pensive again watching the young couple kissing and fooling around.

"I enjoy being right." She said winking at him over her shoulder and he rolled his eyes.

"Come back to bed, Aphrodite." If she didn't know better she would say that big bad Ares was pouting but she knew his ego was too fragile for her to say something like that. So instead she run back to him giggling like she was young again.

It felt so good when love was in the air...

**_~The End~_**


End file.
